A Ninja in New York
by Red Turtle
Summary: Viceroy's new invention accidentally sends the Ninja to the Ultimate Spider-Man verse. He has no idea how to get home and has to avoid the team while his enemies are after him too.
1. Chapter 1: Destroy the Ninja

**AN: This is the first fanfiction I've ever posted. Please Review. Also I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or Ultimate Spider-Man.**

 **Norrisville** **High: 11:30 AM**

It was a warm sunny day at Norrisville High. Randy Cunningham, a tall, purple haired freshman, was in the school cafeteria with his best friend Howard Weinerman, a short, chubby teen with orange hair. Randy had his head laying on top of an open math book asleep, but it wasn't just any book. It was the Ninja Nomicon disguised as a math book, a book full of Ninja knowledge that can only be opened by the Ninja. Also he wasn't asleep, his consciousness was in the Nomicon. A while later Randy existed the Nomicon. He sat up right and wiped the drool off his face.

"What it say this time?" Asked Howard as he munched on his sandwich.

"It said, 'Tread carefully, you may find yourself too far from home." replied Randy confused.

"So, what's that mean?" asked Howard.

"Maybe it means I should walk slower." suggested Randy shrugging his shoulders.

"Probably." agreed Howard as he took another bit of his sandwich.

Unbeknownst to them a robot had sneaked its way into the school posing as the new janitor, mopping the cafeteria floor a few tables away from them.

 **McFist Industries: 11:30 AM**

Meanwhile at McFist Industries, global gazillionaire and owner Hannibal McFist was going over the newest plan to destroy the Ninja with his hired evil scientist, Willem Viceroy the Third.

"Viceroy! How are we destroying the Ninja today?!" shouted McFist.

"My newest invention, the Ninja Teleporter!" stated Viceroy proudly.

"What? How is that going to destroy the Ninja?!" Asked McFist confused.

"I'm going to teleport him to my other invention." explained Viceroy motioning McFist to follow. They came to a large room with several monitors outside showing the inside of the room. "My Ninja Death Room." He stated and then pulled a remote control out from his lavender lab coat. He then pressed one of the buttons. Spikes came up from the floor, lasers shot out from the walls, and metallic green and grey robot apes otherwise known as Robo-Apes rained down from a hidden door on the ceiling of the room ready to fight.

"Brilliant! I love _my_ idea!" he shouted.

"You mean _my_ idea." corrected the scientist.

" _My_ idea!" shouted the business man.

The scientist huffed in defeat, he was never going to be able to get the rich man to admit it was his idea, and walked to a huge computer screen where he could see what his robot saw.

"So now what?" Asked McFist as he stood besides Viceroy and looked up at the screen.

"I'm going to activate him and lure in the Ninja." said Viceroy and typed in commands to the robot.

 **Norrisville High: 11:45 AM**

Back at the school the new janitor's eyes glowed red and began firing layers from his eyes around the cafeteria and at the students.

As students ran for cover, Randy looked at Howard and said, "Guess it's Ninja o'clock." with a sly smile. Howard simply face palmed as his friend ran off to save the day.

Randy ran to the bathroom where he took out his Ninja mask and slid it over his face. There was a bright flash of gold and crimson light as black straps appeared and wrapped around the teen and became his Ninja suit.

There was a cloud of red smoke on top of one of the cafeteria tables and a loud shout, "Smoke Bomb!" once the smoke cleared the Ninja appeared on the table.

"Hey, Robo-Janitor! Over here!" he shouted redirecting the attention of the robot away from the students.

The robot stopped attacking and lunged at the Ninja. Ninja moved quickly and took off running outside where the robot couldn't cause too much damaged to the school.

Once outside the Ninja pulled out his Ninja Chain Sickle and threw it at the robot, plunging the sickle into its chest. The robot tried to remove it but it was stuck. As the Ninja held the chain the robot began spinning quickly. The Ninja was lifted off the ground and couldn't hold on much longer. He let go and fell into some bushes in the front of the school.

The Ninja got back up as the robot janitor was about to body slam him. Ninja then took out two Ninja Swords and began attacking him, the robot blocked with his arms but since the robot was too distracted with blocking, the Ninja took advantage of his distraction and grabbed the chain to his Ninja Chain Sickle and pulled the robot. He then swung him up and threw him. The robot landed on top Principal Slimovitz's car, destroying the car and the robot from the fall. The robot's eyes had stopped glowing. It lay motionless on the crushed car and in pieces.

"My car!" shouted the Principal from one of the school windows as the rest of the students cheered and chanted "Ninja, Ninja, Ninja!"

The Ninja waved and took a bow, he then pulled out a smoke bomb but as he was about to throw it the Robo-Janitor's eyes lit up. It's mouth opened and a swirling green portal opened and began sucking him in. Then the portal changed to a golden yellow then to a swirling blue.

The Ninja used his scarf and wrapped it around the flagpole but the pull was too strong and he was sucked in. The students gasped, Howard shouted "Ninja!" and then they all went silent, the Ninja was gone.

 **McFist Industries: 12:30 AM**

"Yes!" shouted McFist and ran towards the Ninja Death Room to see the destruction of the Ninja with Viceroy close behind.

Once they reached the room, they saw that it was empty. "What gives? Where's the Ninja?!" asked McFist angrily.

The screen began to flash for his Ninja Teleporter. "Hmmm." said Viceroy in thought.

"Hmmm? What? What happened?!" Asked McFist worriedly rubbing his arm.

"According to these readings the Ninja wasn't sent to the Ninja Death Room."

"Then where was he sent?" Asked McFist.

"I'm not sure, retrieve the Ninja Teleporter and maybe I can find out." was the scientist's reply.

Some Robo-Apes were sent to the school to clean up the mess and took the robot to the lab. Back at the lab Viceroy connected several wires from his computer to the robot and looked over the readings he was getting. "It seems we sent him to a whole different dimension."

"We need to destroy him!" shouted McFist as he slammed his robotic arm on his desk. The Sorcerer wasn't going to be happy about this. "This is all your fault!" shouted McFist placing the blame on Viceroy.

"My fault?" asked Viceroy annoyed.

"What am I going to do?!" he shouted.

"I can send some Robo-Apes after him." suggested Viceroy.

"Do it!" ordered McFist.

 **New York: 7:30 AM**

On top of a tall skyscraper a blue swirling portal opened. Out fell the Ninja, he rubbed his head, the ride he got in the portal had made him dizzy. He then gathered his bearing and looked around. "What happened?" he asked as he looked to see a city of glass skyscrapers and hundreds of people walking on the streets below.

It was early morning and the Sun was just beginning to rise. The sky was a deep blue with the orange and yellow sunlight peeking out in the distance.

"Where the juice am I?!" he asked aloud. It had been lunch time when that Robo-Janitor started attacking, now it morning?

As the Ninja looked around on top of the building the portal opened up again. Two Robo-Apes had come through.

"Destroy the Ninja." They chanted in their robotic voices.

"Robo-Apes!" shouted The Ninja and took out his Ninja Sword and began attacking. He managed to destroy one with his sword but when he was busy attacking that one, the other Robo-Ape had managed to grab him from behind and threw him off the skyscraper.

The Ninja looked around frantically as he fell, looking for something he could use to wrap his scarf around or grab to catch himself but there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: Spider meets Ninja

**New York: 7:40 AM**

As a young man clad in a red and blue spandex suit was traveling by shooting out a webbing from his wrists onto buildings. He was thinking of how well things were going for him. "I'm part of SHIELD and I've got an awesome team, things are great!" This teen was known as Spider-Man, a superhero. As he swung he felt his Spidey sense flare. He was suddenly and violently knocked down onto the top of one of the many skyscrapers by something that was thrown at him.

"Ugh, did someone get that trucks' licence plate number?" he asked as he lay on the roof of the skyscraper. He then lifted his head to see a guy in a black and red ninja suit with a long red scarf and red sash laying on top of him.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't fall on me and who are you?" Asked Spider-Man saying the last part a bit louder.

The young man in the suit stood up shaking his head, the only visible part of him was his sapphire blue eyes. He also held a long black and red sword. "You don't know who I am?" he asked confused and in disbelief. 'Everyone knows I'm the Ninja! Wait, who is this guy?!' thought Randy.

"No. You work with Deadpool? I'm getting a freaky vibe with you holding that sword." said Spider-Man a bit on edge, eyeing the weapon. 'Mostly bad people have sharp pointy things.' thought Spidey.

"Who?" Asked the blue eyed teen confused.

"Nevermind doesn't matter." said Spider-Man realizing this guy didn't know.

"I'm the Ninja." The Ninja stated proudly. After all it was the title of the protector of Norrisville, a legacy, and an honor to be seceding the previous Ninja.

"You couldn't come up with something more original? Was Guy in Red and Black Bodysuit already taken?" Spider-Man asked.

"Hey! It's a honking Bruce name!" argued the Ninja. "Who are you suppose to be anyway?" he asked.

"Me? I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Wait, who's Bruce?" asked the wall-crawler confused at the others slang.

The Ninja was about to explain when a green blast was sent their way. Spider-Man sensed the danger and jumped back. The Ninja had ran backwards a short distance seeing the blast out of the corner of his eye. Both glanced up to see a green and metallic ape robot.

"What is that?! Did the robot gorillas escape from the robot Zoo?" Asked Spider-Man.

"Destroy the Ninja." it said in its robotic voice

"What did you do?" Asked Spider-Man accusingly at the Ninja.

"I didn't do anything!" shouted the Ninja in a defensive tone as the Robo-Ape jumped down towards them.

It continued to blast at them and kept saying "Destroy the Ninja."

The Ninja tried to reason with it saying "C'mon Robo-Ape. Can't we just talk things out?" The robot responded with "No, we must capture and destroy the Ninja."

"We?" asked the Ninja in a meek and worried tone.

From above three more Robo-Apes jumped down onto the roof of the skyscraper they were on and began blasting at them.

Both heroes dodged the blasts and then began to fight back. Ninja ran towards one of them and shouted "Ninja Sword Cut!" as he cut the robot in half with his sword.

Spider-Man shot webbing at two of the others and pulled forcing them to collide into one another and blowing them both up.

The Ninja finished off the last one by also slicing the robot to pieces with his sword.

Once they were done beating the robots Spider-Man received a call from Nick Fury, director of SHIELD. "Hey, what's up, Director Fury? I just-" said the blue and red clad teen but was then interrupted.

"Report back to base." ordered the director.

"Why? What happened?" Asked Spider-Man concerned.

"There's been a disturbance. We need you to report back for debriefing." was the explanation.

"On it." said Spider-Man.

Once Spider-Man was done talking with Fury he turned around "Hey, Ninja." to see that the Ninja was gone. "Oh, great." said Spider-Man. He shook his head, the Ninja could wait he was needed back at SHIELD.

 **SHIELD Helicarrier: 8:20 AM**

Back at SHIELD Spider-Man sat in a chair surrounded by his team which consisted of Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist and White Tiger while Fury stood before them.

"At roughly 700 hours, there was a high spike of energy, our scientists concluded that a portal of some sort opened. Our cameras only managed to capture this image."

The projector showed the image of the Ninja. "Ninja?!" shouted Spider-Man confused.

"Yeah, it's a ninja." said Nova annoyed, it was obviously a Ninja.

"No, I met him today. The guys' name is seriously The Ninja." replied Spider-Man.

"That's dumb." said Nova.

"What information were you able to get on him?" demanded Fury.

"Not much. Robo-Apes were trying to destroy him on 39th Street." replied Spider-Man.

"Robo-Apes?" asked Fury.

"Yeah, that's what Ninja was calling them and they were literally robot apes. He was trying to reason with one of them. I was going to question him after we finished beating them but he disappeared." explained Spidey.

"Are the robots still there?" asked Fury.

"Yeah, I think so." replied the spider themed hero.

"I want SHIELD agents out to 39th Street now and bring back the robots! Team gear up I want you to find and capture this Ninja." ordered Fury.

"We're on it, Director." replied Spidey and they took off.

As they were getting ready to look for the Ninja, Iron Fist decided to ask, "Spider-Man, what type of abilities did this Ninja poses?"

"Well, he uses a sword and just has a nontraditional fighting style from what I could tell." answered Spider-Man while refilling his Web shooters.

"Aren't Ninjas taught martial arts or something?" asked Power Man.

"I don't know. It definitely wasn't martial arts." replied Spidey.

"So just some regular guy pretending to be a Ninja?" Asked Nova.

"No, he's stronger than you think." replied Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man is right we must not underestimate our opponent. To undermine an enemy will lead to defeat." stated Iron Fist.

"Whatever." said Nova unconvinced.


	3. Chapter 3: New York

**AN: Sorry for not updating! Life… Also, I can't even begin to tell you how many times I reread and rewrote this chapter. I even asked a friend to read this story but they couldn't find anything to critic;-; I finally decided to post this after you guys kept asking me to update, and I was happy with it. Again I'm SO SORRY for making you wait soooo long. Here's the new chapter! :)**

 **Manhattan: 8:00 AM**

After defeating the Robo-Apes, Ninja heard Spider-man talking to someone and turned around to face the spider themed hero after putting his sword back into his suit. He watched from a distance as Spider-Man answered the call he had gotten on his watch. He could see a bald man wearing an eyepatch on the small screen.

While Spider-Man was busy with his back to him, the Ninja quietly backed away deciding he wasn't in the mood to maybe being questioned or attacked by Spider-Man. He still wasn't sure if he was a good guy or he'd turn out to be like the last time a new hero showed up, Lucious O'Thunderpunch, that had been a disaster. He'd never heard of Spider-Man or other any other heroes for that matter.

He got down from the building by quietly jumping down between the walls of the buildings until he reached the alley below. After looking to make sure no one saw him, he removed his mask revealing a purple haired teen. He walked out of the alley and down the street as casually as possible, trying to blend in with the crowd.

As he was walking down the street he noticed that some people were staring at him. As he looked around he noticed that no one really had blue, purple, red, or bright orange hair which was definitely strange, naturally colored hair was common. Why was his purple hair drawing so much attention to him? He wondered then pulled the hood to his slate grey McHoodie up to avoid the unwanted attention.

He then began looking for any signs that would point him to Norrisville. He was hoping that wherever he was it wasn't too far.

After walking for about two hours he saw a park up ahead with a sign that read Battery Park with a maple leaf in a circle below the name. 'Battery Park, huh? I guess I'll rest here for a bit.' he thought and walked around the park looking for somewhere to sit. As he was walking around he saw something in the distance. It was a giant green woman wearing a robe with a crown on her head holding a torch and tablet.

"Oh my cheese! Is that, the Statue of Liberty!?" he shouted in shock. Across the body of water was the iconic green statue located in New York and he realized he wasn't just a few miles away from home but states!

'I'm in New York?! New York!' Randy mentally screamed. 'What am I going to do? How am I going to get home?!' he thought panicking then an idea struck him. 'My phone! I'll call Howard.'

He quickly took out his McCell, a sleek green and black cellphone with a large screen, and dialed Howard. **(Everything is Mc something so I gave him a McCell. No idea what kind of phone he really has.)** While waiting for his friend to pick up he left the park and began walking through the streets again.

The phone rang. 'C'omn Howard! Pick up!' his phone beeped, "Howard," then a mechanical voice said "The number you are trying to dial is incorrect or not in service. Please try again."

"Honkin' wonk." Randy sighed frustrated.

He then dialed the number again, several times but he kept getting the same answer.

Desperate he then decided to call his Mom, he dialed her only to get the same machine telling him the same thing. He tried calling other people then, his dad, classmates, his friends' parents, but the phone kept saying the number was wrong or it didn't exist.

He began to panic again and questions filled his mind 'What's happening?! Why can't I call anyone?! What am I gonna do now?!' Then a thought suddenly occurred to him, 'A problem at a distance may be a solution up close.' and further down the street he saw several foldable maps for sale from a store window. "Bruce!" he shouted and quickly made his way to the small bookstore.

 **39th Street: 8:45 AM**

At 39th Street several SHIELD agents were inspecting the roofs searching for the robots Spider-Man claimed to have fought with the Ninja. They found the remains on top of two of the roofs and collected every piece they could find of the strange gorilla robots. They placed them into large black plastic bags and loaded them into the Helicarrier. There their top scientists began inspecting the robots.

 **Broke Books: 10:15AM**

At Broke Books, Randy looked over several maps to navigate his way through New York. He looked over every map available in the bookstore to see exactly where Norrisville was at so he could get home but none had Norrisville on them.'Where's Norrisville?' he wondered.

After choosing the cheapest map available he brought it to the shopkeeper. "Excuse me. Hi. I was looking for Norrisville. Can you tell me where it's at?" he asked.

"Norrisville? Well, where should it be? These are newly shipped." replied the man leaning over the counter to take a better look at the map.

"Here." pointed Randy to a small area.

"Actually a cousin of mine lives there. It's always been Bartlesville, Oklahoma **(The wiki for RC9GN said that Norrisville was based on Bartlesville, OK.)** not Norrisville maybe your looking in the wrong area." suggested the man.

"Hmm, maybe." said Randy still not sure of what was going on. "Where your cousin lives, has he or anyone there ever heard of the Ninja?" he asked.

"Ninja? No, who's that?" asked the shopkeeper confused.

"Whhhaaaaat!?" asked Randy extending the h and a to emphasize the ridiculousness that the man had never heard of the Ninja. "Only the Brucest superhero ever." Randy replied.

"Never heard of him." responded the man. "Look sorry, are you going to buy anything or what? There's a line forming behind you kid." as he pointed to the line of people holding books and papers, waiting behind him to make a purchase.

"Oh, sorry. I'll take this map." he said and put the map he had chosen on the counter.

"Do you want this one too?" asked the man holding the map Randy had brought up to him. He didn't need a map that didn't show where Norrisville was at he decided what help would it be? He'd just go to another bookstore later and find a map with Norrisville on it.

"No, just this one."

"Alright."

Once he was done paying for the map he left the store. 'What's going on?!' Randy wondered. 'No one picks up, Norrisville isn't on any maps, and no one knows about the Ninja! How hadn't anyone seen him on ShoobTube?'

Pushing his thoughts aside he took out his Ninja mask and changed into the Ninja. Then took out the map he had bought to see where he was and what way to travel to get to the next state over. He was currently in the far east side of Manhattan and had to start heading west so he climbed up one of the skyscrapers and started jumping across the buildings.


	4. Chapter 4:Power

**AN: Honestly, didn't realize its been a little over a year since I updated so I'm posting one chapter today and another one sometime next week. I haven't abandoned the story just working on improving it.**

 **New York: 1:00 PM**

The team had been searching for hours. It was later in the afternoon when Nova was flying over the city that he saw the Ninja in the distance effortlessly jumping over buildings. Nova spoke on his communicator and reported to the team. "I see him, he's on the far east side heading west."

"Copy that Nova, we're on our way. Don't engaged." responded Spider-Man as he crawled on the surface of a wall overlooking the city. Nova scoffed, from what Spidey had told them he could easily take him on. This Ninja wannabe wasn't a big deal so he quickly flew down and got in front of the Ninja.

"Stop right there!" he shouted with his arm extended out to stop the Ninja as he floated.

Ninja hadn't seen him and tried to stop before ramming into him. He shifted his feet to the side, letting them scrap against the concrete roof to stop. He managed to halt a few meters away from the blue floating man with the funny looking headgear. "What the juice!?" he shouted out in confusion. 'Who's this guy?!' he wondered with an eyebrow raised. The guy's whole body was glowing a bright blue color and dressed in black, red, and yellow armor.

"Under SHIELD authorization, I order you to come with me." stated Nova.

"Yeah, uh, not gonna happen. Who are you anyways?!" he shouted angrily. Randy was so confused and frustrated, he had to fight Robo-Apes, found out he was teleported to New York, now there's this guy, and what the cheese is shield?

"Nova, SHIELD agent." he stated proudly.

"Never heard of you or SHIELD." He stated.

Now Nova was confused, who hadn't heard of SHIELD. This guy must have been living under a rock not to know but he ignored the comment. "Doesn't matter, you're coming with me!" he shouted and immediately flew at him with his arms extended, hands balled into fists to hit the Ninja.

"Ninja Dodge!"shouted Ninja as he leaped out of the way.

"Just give up now, I'm way stronger than you! I can take you on myself!" yelled Nova as he blasted a barrage of energy attacks.

"In your dreams!" the Ninja shot back as he evaded the attacks and ran towards Nova. Once he was close enough he shouted out, "Ninja Punch!" as he threw a punch.

Nova effortlessly dodged. "Really? Saying what you're gonna do? Ha! That's so lame!" and threw a blast that managed to hit the Ninja in the gut. Ninja kneeled over and held his stomach, those blasts were powerful and honkin painful. 'Note to self: don't get hit again.'

"Guess, I really didn't need the rest of the team here to beat some fake ninja. Just surrender already, you can't beat me." mocked Nova. 'This guy's easy.' he thought as he got closer to tie him up and take him back to Fury.

"Fake!" Ninja yelled angrily glaring up at Nova. He wasn't some fake, he was the real deal, the Ninja of Norrisville! No more Mr. Nice Guy decided Ninja if this guy was going to be insulting him and calling him fake he'd go all out on him.

Ninja pulled out two swords from seemingly nowhere and began swinging. Nova dodged and managed to blast both of the swords out of the Ninja's hands. "Now, what? Hmm?" asked Nova smugly thinking that now that the Ninja was disarmed he'd be easier to take out.

Suddenly, the Ninja shouted "Hydro Hand!" and a hand made of water shoot out his hands sending Nova flying over the building and falling. Nova quickly got out of his initial shock and started flying back up the building. Though once he reached the roof again the Ninja was gone and his team had just showed up. He was also drenched from the attack.

Seeing Nova fly up to the top of the damaged roof White Tiger asked "What happened?"

"He got away." replied Nova angrily.

"I told you not to fight him, what were you thinking?!" Asked Spider-Man angrily at Nova for disobeying his orders. Then noticed that Nova was completely drenched. "Wait, why are you soaked?"

"I thought I could take him, you never mentioned his powers!" shouted Nova irritated.

"Powers? What powers?" Spidey asked confused.

"I don't know he just hit me with a giant hand made out of water." Nova replied as he wrung out his uniform.

"Hmmm" wondered Spidey in thought. The Ninja has powers? He didn't know that, he hasn't displayed them with the fight with the robots. This could be bad, who knows what other powers he has. He contemplated making them fall back until they knew more about his powers or keep looking. He had fought alongside him and didn't seem to be a bad guy.

"Keep looking for him but no attacking until the whole team is there." ordered Spider-Man while looking in Nova's direction sending his teammate a glare. They still had the upper hand in numbers.

They patrolled all day and into the night but they never caught sight of him again.

 **East Manhattan: 2:00 PM**

Once Ninja managed to blast Nova off the roof he figured he had time to get away just in case his teammates showed up. He quickly grabbed his short swords and stuffed them back into his suit. Then he jumped across the roof to an apartment complex and opened the door that led to the roof and ran down the stairs.

He made sure he couldn't be seen and removed the mask. He thought back to what Nova had said 'Guess, I didn't need the rest of the team here to beat some fake ninja.' Others were after him? Who were they? Who exactly was Spider-Man? and What the cheese was SHIELD? he wondered. He decided he'd have to keep it on the downlow so no Ninja-ing out for a while. He then realized how tired he was from the running, battles, and walking around that he fell asleep on the stairs leaning back against the wall.


	5. Chapter 5: Paths Cross

**AN: I know, I'm posting this a bit late but here it is!**

 **New York: 5:15 AM**

Randy woke up with a groan, his muscles ached. He forced his eyes open and pulled out his phone to check the time, it was 5 in the morning. At least he was well rested he thought as he stretched. After being attacked by Nova the day before and possibly others out for him too he decided at that moment to stay out of sight.

He stayed in the apartment for a few more hours and waited until there were more people walking around to blend in with the crowd.

As he was walking down the streets of Manhattan he saw a hot dog stand. His stomach grumbled reminding him he hadn't eaten since he arrived in New York and was starving. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a five. He bought a hot dog and finished it quickly.

After eating he checked how much money he had left. He had two fives, two dollar bills and two quarters, $12.50 in total. 'Is this going to last?' he wondered. He had to pay to take a ferry to cross the Hudson River or try to swim across it. Maybe the Nomicon had a technique to cross a big body of water?

Then he'd have to pretty much walk all the way back to Oklahoma to avoid paying bus fare so it was going to take a few days to walk back. He also had to pay for food. He sighed, he was in quite the predicament. The money was not going to last him long.

He was lost deep in thought trying to figure out his next move to ensure his 12 bucks would last him. His head hurt and decided he'd plan his next course of action once he got out of New York.

As he calmly navigated his way to the city limit occasionally looking at his map he suddenly heard a loud blast behind him.

He turned around to see dirt that had been kicked up due to an explosion, black smoke rose into the sky, and screaming could be heard in the distance. This may not have been Norrisville but he was a hero through and through. He had to do something. It didn't matter that people were after him he deals with that just about every other day of the week. He ran into an alley and put on the Ninja mask.

 **Norrisville 11:15 AM**

Back in Norrisville McFist was fuming and rubbing his arm nervously, pacing back and forth in his office.

"You're going to have to call him eventually." stated Viceroy. They had been avoiding the Sorcerer's calls for a week now.

"No! I'll handle this! Send in more Robo-Apes!" ordered McFist.

"I really don't think we should-" as Viceroy was trying to convince McFist it wasn't a good idea the business man interrupted him. "Send more Roboapes!" he ordered again banging his fist against his desk.

"You're the boss." said Viceroy annoyed and rolled his eyes. He then flipped on the portal and ordered eight more Robo-Apes to go retrieve the Ninja once more. Though, Viceroy already knew it wasn't going to work. If it didn't work the first time what made McFist think it'd work this time, he huffed.

 **SHIELD Helicarrier: 12:15 PM**

"Are you close to finding the Ninja?" Colson asked Spiderman after another daily training session.

"The guy is a **literal** ninja, we don't have any information on him. Finding him is frustrating! It's like looking for a four leaf clover." said Spidey a bit defeated and irritated.

He had been trying to find information on the Ninja but no one knew who he was, his motives, where he came from, his abilities, absolutely nothing. Not even SHIELD had information on him and they had info on **everyone**! So how could they find him and bring him in.

"Perhaps, our paths will cross again." suggested Iron Fist.

Spider-Man said nothing but stared at his teammate unsure of what to make of his fortune cookie message.

Just then an alert came on and Fury appeared on the screen. "Team, get to downtown Manhattan immediately! Doctor Octopus along with more of those Robo-Apes are attacking the city, the Ninja has also been spotted. Take them down and bring in the Ninja for questioning." ordered Fury through the screen.

Iron Fist simply smirked and said "What can I say? It's a gift."

Spidey rolled his eyes behind his mask at Iron Fist before redirecting his attention to the director of SHIELD. "We're on it, Fury." assured Spider-Man and the team took off.

Once they arrived Spider-Man divided the team again. "White Tiger, Nova and I will be Team 1, we'll deal with Doc Ock. Iron Fist and Power Man your Team 2, take down the robots. If you see the Ninja be careful we still don't know much about him and make sure he doesn't escape this time. Now, let's go Team!" the teams separated and went in.


End file.
